Leaving you Behind
by Lil Mil
Summary: Everyone knows that Fallen-Leaves helped Hollyleaf though the cave. But was she really the only one in the caves? What happened when she was in there, did she really tell everyone everything? Hollyleaf had secrets, that know when knew about Spoilers for no one who has read Forgotten Warrior Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_I'm stuck down here forever, never to see my my brothers again. But how can i ever return after what i did? They all think i'm dead, gone forever, and thats how it will always stay_. Tears streamed down my face,_ I'm going to be alone down here forever, no cats dare ever venture down here. Not even Jayfeather, or Lionblaze and i don't blame them. I can't live with myself anymore! I don't know these caves, there are all a mystery to me. I'm going to die done here like i should! _

"Let me help you" a gentle voice whispered _great now i'm going crazy _I thought. But the cat continued to talk. "Like you i have been stuck only a lot longer, and i shall always be. Your brother helped me, now let me help you"

"Lionblaze?" I whisper to the voice

"No, Jaywing"

"Jaywing...? Thats not my brother my brother is Jayfeather..."

"yes of course i'm sorry...I must of got mixed up..." I was confused by this he didn't sound confused

"Leave me alone! I think your just some crazy old cat!"

"crazy i don't think so, old maybe, but young forever" i was confused by that too what did that mean old and young. Than my ears pricked up

"Your-your from Staclan aren't you?"

"Starclan? No"

"Oh...Who are you?"

"My name is Fallen-Leaves"

"Fallen-leaves" I whisper it sounded like a warrior cat name. I sigh, i had no other choice but to trust this cat.

"Ok,i guess i don't have a choice..."

"ok, follow me the way out is this way..."

"I don't want a way out!"

"your going to need to know a way out, when it rains i mean" I sighed again

"fine..."

"This way"

We spent what felt like moons going though the whole cave. I was tired, i curled up and fell asleep. But not before i heard pawsteps.

"Fallen-Leaves?" i didn't get a response back, my heart thumping i didn't know what to do. I shake my head, i'm just hearing things...


	2. Chapter 2:Seeing you

I rarely saw Fallen-Leaves after the passing of days. I got more lonely and more paranoid that someone was watching me. I didn't really care though, what was left of me anyways. I only went up to the surface for food or when it flooded. I knew my brothers thought i was dead, and it dreaded me to never see them but i killed a cat! I sighed curled up in a dark corner, crying my tears away. I felt a cold drip across my face as i cried my self to sleep. I heard another rustle like i did every night but this time i heard it twice like a cat was pacing.

"Fallen-Leaves?" Not expecting a answer and if so from Fallen-Leaves. I heard a deep breath, than a voice

"No"

"Than-Than who?" I said my voice shaky, i didn't know if it was because i was crying or scared.

"Name doesn't matter..." the cat mumbled

"I think it does! How can i trust you if you don't give me your name?" i heard a sigh guessing it was from the other cat

"You just don't give up, i can't believe your even alive in this cave most give up when there trapped in here"

"Um...Name please"

"Hmm...Haven't had to tell anyone it it in awhile...My name is Storm"

"I'm-I'm Hollyleaf...How did you end up down here?"

"Uh long story..." I sit up, forgetting about everything and focusing on Storm

"I got the time trust me" I purr

"I used to live on a farm, my mother name was...River, i had two sisters Lunar and ...Hope my fathers name was Thunder-"

"Why do you remember your dad so well?" I ask him puzzled look on my face

"Because he saved my life, there was a fire and the roof was clasping my mother and father got Lunar and Grace out, but i was still in the barn. So my father went into the barn and got me out but...But he didn't make it"

"I'm-I'm so sorry Storm...What happened after that?"

"Um...I think thats for another time..." he mumbled and vanished into the cave.

"Wait Storm!" I shriek like a little kit, not wanting him to go he had been the only cat i had talked to in days but it was to late he was gone. I sighed and went back to the corner which looked dry and cold i gave a little shiver and curled up.I thought about him the whole night i never had gotten a good look to know what he looked like i sighed i wanted to see him. I got up and started to pace back and fourth than i heard a voice in the distant my ears prick up.

"Hollyleaf, i'm sorry I haven't visited you in awhile..."

"Fallen-Leaves! Where have you been wandering the caves again?" I purr, it had been days since i had talked to him, but he often wandered around the caves for days.

"I came here to tell you about that..." he mumbled, i gave him a puzzled look

"Whats the matter?"

"I-Your-Your brother has helped me, i don't need to stay in these caves anymore he has let me be free in the stars. I can't visit you anymore, i must live up where i belong i have been here long enough i have come to say good-bye" he told me, i searched for his ghostly body but i couldn't all i could hear is his voice.

"Jayfeather..." I whisper i look up proud even though my voice was shaky. "If you must go than do it fast" I snap, I could tell by Fallen-Leaves voice he was taken aback.

"Hollyleaf, you know this is not my choice!"

"I never said it was, all i said was LEAVE" I turned around trying to get his protests out of my head. He kept talking but i acted like i wasn't listening and tried to fall asleep in my corner.

"Hollyleaf...Please let this last, this will be the last time i talk to you"

"Than make it quick" I mumble

"Do-Do you know the caves well enough?"

"Does it matter clearly not! Because you can't do anything about it!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"We quit doing stuff you can't do!"

"Holly-"

"I'm trying to sleep..." I say turning my back to where i thought was a ghostly body. I felt anger, loneliness, and homesick all in one i wanted to be back in the clans but it was to late for that to them all i was dead. I turn my gaze hoping Fallen-Leaves hadn't left yet.

"Can you at least come out where i can SEE you and not just HEAR you?" I ask him.

"I think it is for the better if i stay hidden..."

"Please this one last favor?" I ask him i waited for a answer but I didn't get one. I started to think that he had left in till he finally responded.

"I'm thinking" he said like he could sense my thoughts. I heard a rustle like i do every night, besides that i had already heard it tonight. Soon I couldn't feel Fallen-Leaves presents, i knew he was gone but still i called for him.

"Fallen-Leaves?"

"Who's Fallen-Leaves?" A voice asked "Is there someone else with you" Storm replies

"A...No i was just thinking back to the past..."

"Don't... used to its just more painful just think that it never happened!" I shrug

"Why did you run off?" he shrugs now, sighing but saying nothing. "Ok...Why did you come back?" He shrugs again

"I thought it was a little cold tonight, i thought you would want someone to keep you warm..." he mumbled, It did sound nice but i barley knew this tom.

"I'm not sure...I know you have done a lot...But how can i trust you?"

"Look i'v been watching for moons don't you think i would of done something on one of the other days you where wiping your tears away" he grumbled shuffling his paws. _Has it been moons? I'v lost tracked_

"Well i guess it won't hurt one night" I say curling up, Storm curled up beside me he took in most of the breeze because i was in the corner and he was on the side. "Storm"

"huh?"

"Thanks..." i mumbled it felt weird to say that again after so long

"I won't mention it if you don't"

"Deal" I purr for the first time in moons. I started to drift off to sleep when Storm started to talk.

"I'm sorry for just leaving you i shouldn't of done that"

"Hey its fine" I say sleepily "I'm sure you had your reasons we did just met i don't blame you"

"but thats not why i did it"

"I thought you didn't know" I knew that wasn't sure but i wanted to test him.

"We all know that that isn't true" he grumbles, clearly mad i had even said that, or maybe he was made at himself for trying to fool me and failing.

"Than what is true" I ask him sitting, my eyes where full of curiosity.

"Please theres no need to sit up lay back down it warmer that why anyway your letting air though" I roll my eyes and lay back down.

"Well theres really nothing much to tell after what i told you. I couldn't find my mother nor my sisters, so i started to look for them it started to rain so i found a cave to hide under this cave"

"What about when it rains how do you find your way out?"

"Well luckily i hadn't gone far, and i noticed the water was rising so i got out of the cave just in time."

"Do you know this cave by heart?"

"Well of course! I'v been in here since i was only a kit!" he snapped, i was a bit taken aback but than Storm purred and i purred with him. I felt selfish i was mooring over myself when Storm has had to stay in this cave his whole lie. _What if i end up like that? I don't want to stay here forever, the company not bad but this place __isn't the nicest. _

"Storm, I'm sorry i'v been mooring over myself and you have had a awful life! You can hardly remember your sisters or brothers!"

"Oh it wasn't so bad no use mooring over me" He mumbled "besides i think we should get some sleep" Hollyleaf had been sleepy before but not now, and she had a feeling that Storm wasn't either. She looked over to him, he looked asleep there was just a feel in her stomach that he was faking. She laid her head down on the rough ground, she wished she could go and get some moss but that was to far in Thunderclan territory. Than her mind sparked with a idea

"Storm Thunderclan doesn't know you you can get some moss!" she blurted out

"Huh?"

"Never mind, its just i thought we could get some moss"

"No i'v looked where to far from some moss" _Em i really that far away from Thunderclan?_ She shook her head she didn't want to think about Thunderclan. Clearly she would have to stay on a hard surface for the rest of her life. She sighed and closed her eyes, she must of fallen asleep because when she looked back up Storm was gone.

(**I'v always like holleyleaf she's not my fav but i still like her. Its hard to pick a fave but i think she would be in the top 20 or so. ** **It was so sad when she died in the last hope='()**


End file.
